Pepsi
Brad's Drink 1893–1898 Pepsi was first launched as Brad's Drink in 1893 by Caleb Bradham. Pepsi-Cola 1898–1905 1905–1906 1906–1940 1940–1960, 2014-present 1950–1962 In 1950, the script was placed inside a design of a bottlecap with red, white and blue stripes. The bottle cap became part of the logo, but the design of this varies considerably; this example was the most common variation. Pepsi 1962–1973 It was decided to remove the script from the previous logo in favour of a simpler sans serif font. It was also at this point Pepsi-Cola was shortened to Pepsi. 1973–1987, 2018 1987–1991 In 1987, the logo was modernized, with the typeface changed to a font similar to the one that would be used for Pepsi's logo for the next sixteen years. 1991–1998 A redesigned and streamlined logo was introduced in 1991, with the "Pepsi" text italicized for the first time. *New York Times 1996–1998 (international) In April 1996, Pepsi launched "Project Blue" in several international markets outside the United States. The launch included extravagant publicity stunts, such as a Concorde airplane painted in blue colors (which was owned by Air France) and a banner on the Mir space station. *New York Times: Pepsi Introduces a New Look For Its International Markets *Landor Associates 1998–2003 Pepsi-logo-21.jpg|Horizontal version. 10.png A new logo similar to that of "Project Blue" was introduced worldwide in 1998 to celebrate the centennial anniversary of Pepsi. It was at this point the logo began to be referred to as the Pepsi Globe. *New York Times 2003–2006, 2003–2010 (International) In February 2003, the logo was revamped, with a more modern font and the Pepsi ball drawn in a more three dimensional fashion (a version of the Pepsi globe imported from the rare 2001-2003 Pepsi logo). It officially ended usage in 2008, but the version below continued to be on cans until 2005. After the current logo was unveiled, Pepsi Wild Cherry continued to use this logo until March 2010. And Pepsi ONE was the last variant to continue using this logo after the current one was introduced; it switched to the current logo around late 2012. Also, many countries outside the US still used this logo through 2010. 2006–2008 In June 2006, Pepsi slightly modified the 2003 logo, by moving the text below the globe. This is the shortest logo to be used by Pepsi and was a logo for special edition cans, from 2006 to 2008. This is also the last time in the drink's history the text is uppercase. This logo was still used in India until January 31, 2010. The globe is more like it's wet, despite the texture. 2008–2014 368318.svg In October 2008, Pepsi launched an entirely new logo, but it did not come into effect until early 2009, when usage of the last logo ended. The Pepsi ball is now two-dimensional again, and the red white and blue design has been changed to look like a smile, which changes size according to the specific type of Pepsi it is used on (i.e. Diet Pepsi or Pepsi Max). In mid-2010, all Pepsi types began using the same size smile as the main Pepsi logo. Pepsi Wild Cherry and Pepsi One continued to use the 2003 logo, until 2010 and 2012, respectively. 2014–present Pepsi launched a slighty modified new logo in 2014 along with the "Live for Now" campaign. A 2008 3D version of the globe is also being used in East Asia. 381.svg Pepsi logo 2014.svg|Stacked version pepsi 3d globe.png|3D version of the globe External links *Pepsi Category:Cola Category:Food and drink in the United States Category:1893 Category:1898 Category:1961 Category:2014 Category:Food and drink in the Philippines Category:Soda Category:Food and drink Category:PepsiCo Category:Pepsi Category:Empresas Polar Category:Food and drink in Malaysia Category:Food and drink in Indonesia Category:Food and drink in Australia Category:United States Category:Food and drink in Colombia Category:Food and drink in the United Kingdom Category:Postobón S.A. Category:Soft drinks Category:Food and drink in Russia